The aim of the proposed research is to analyze the mechanism by which cyanate selectively inhibits protein synthesis in tumor cells. Particular attention is paid to reactions involving the cytochrome P450 fraction and Na cyanate which generate products that suppress the uptake of amino acids by tumor cells in culture.